According to an increase in usage of various kinds of mobile devices, there are suggested various kinds of search methods for retrieving, managing, and using mobile data. Currently, most of the mobile platforms provide a full text search method based on a keyword. However, the mobile search methods in the related technologies cannot perform a combined search in databases (DBs) independently managed by respective applications, so that there is a limit in that the mobile search methods in the related technologies cannot provide a search function accurately while reflecting an intention of a user. Further, the mobile search method in the related technologies has a limit in that a search domain is limited to a database within a local device or the Web, and is separated.
In the meantime, according to an arrival of a semantic Web environment, there are suggested various semantic search methods for efficiently searching for semantic information desired by a user in a big data environment by using an ontology. However, the existing semantic search method on the Web is premised on a semantic database stored in a triple structure, and further, has a limit in that a considerable volume of resource are required for a semantic calculation.